


On Crowded Streets

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll always find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Crowded Streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tempestas_inu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tempestas_inu).



> The prompt was either Fifth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith or Ninth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith.

Standing in Istanbul, among the trafficked crowds moving through the Great Bazaar, a smile crosses Sarah's lips as she stuffs a tourist brochure in her bag and beelines towards the nearest merchant, smelling great food at a distance.

"One, please." She makes a motion with her first finger, knowing that the guy will understand without her having to try and speak the native tongue. When the merchant's face looks like he understands, she shakes it off to the fact that maybe more people know English than what she thinks.

"Make that two, please, and hold the sauce on mine." Sarah stops digging for coins as a familiar voice steps up to her and holds out a single bill. When the merchant's face lights up at the amount, he adds, "Just keep the change."

"Thank you, sir." The merchant says in perfect English, bowing his head with a wild grin as he hands over the food, and Sarah bits her bottom lip in delight.

"Well, it appears that universal translator circuit is useful for something and I bought your lunch, Sarah Jane. Dine with me?" the Doctor says, holding out her half of the food as Sarah resists the urge to throw her arms around his neck. She takes her food, but then throws her arms around him anyway.

Little does she care about his hair colour or the cricket pants and celery that he's wearing. It's been too long since she had seen any of him, much too long, and she could almost recognize him anywhere.

The Death Zone on Gallifrey had seen to that, and that was nearly four years ago for her. No telling how long it had been for him.

"Whoa, Sarah Jane. Easy." The Doctor wrapped one arm around her and was cautious of the other hand still holding the food. "Easy. You could break someone with a hug like this, you know."

"I've missed you."

"Come on." He took her hand, linking their fingers. "You can tell me all about it as we eat."


End file.
